Not Without a Fight
by Sugarhighbob
Summary: Jack's in Davy Jones'clutches. Does Elizabeth love him or Will? Will she ever be reunited with him? Unsure of future rating. Read and Review. JackElizabeth
1. Prologue: Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, blah blah blah. You get the picture, right?**

_Author's Note: It's driving me crazy what's going to happen to all of them, so I decided to clue myself in. Feel free to comment about how you think my story is going (that means that reviews are warmly welcomed.) If you do like this, then I will continue, posting new chapters as quickly as humanly possible. Even if that means staying up through the night, just to make you happy. I know what you're thinking, 'wow, what a kind person, who would loose sleep to make me happy.' Yup that pretty much describes me. Anyway, onto the story that I was blabbing about._

Prologue- Jack Sparrow

Jack thrust his sword into the side of the Beast, thrashing as he tore a gaping hole in the side. The creature cried in agony and Jack, not giving up, continued to cut the Kraken to pieces. The smell was horrible, but Jack tried not to pay attention to it. Right now he was concentrating on getting out of the Beast. He didn't think about his crew, or Davy Jones, or…Elizabeth.

He held his breath as sea water poured into the Kraken. He dove forcefully through the hole, and the dying creature sank to the bottom of the sea. Jack kicked to the surface as fast as he could, his lungs burning as the weight of the water around him pounded against him. The surface seemed too far away, and it seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him. His lungs threatened to burst as everything around him began to blacken. He refused to let himself pass out because if that were to happen then he would automatically began to breath the sea water that would suffocate him, killing him. He would never be able to see daylight again; never be able to drink another sip of rum; never tell… how he felt about her.

When things began to spin, he stopped kicking his legs. He was going to die; an awful way to die. He couldn't believe that it had all come down to this. Every other time, escaping death. Why should he stop now? But it was so hard to stay alive. His eyes slid shut, as he was about to take a breath of the sea water, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up. He broke the surface and gasped in the air. He couldn't get enough of the air, as he panted while the fiery oxygen blazed through his lungs.

"Well, well, well, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." A harsh voice said, letting go of his shoulder. "We had a bargain, and you refused to do your end of the deal." The voice chuckled, and Jack felt a cool flat surface press against his neck.

"Davy Jones," Jack said, bringing his eyes open. He forced a smile as he saw the blade against his neck. "If you were going to kill me, why didn't you let me drown?" He brought his hand up to move the blade, but Jones brought the blade to Jack's face, leaving a gaping bloody wound from Jack's right ear to his jaw. Jack moved his face away, messing up his face in pain. None the less, he still looked Davy Jones in the eye.

"Jack, Jack," Jones brought the blade back to Jack's throat. "That would have a much too nice death for you. Join my crew. We had a bargain."

"I'd rather die in hell than join you," Jack said, calmly.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, that's something I never thought I'd hear from you. There was a time when you'd so anything to cheat death."

"Things have changed," Jack told him, remembering the feel of Elizabeth's lips on his. Her body pressed against him… "I'm a changed man."

Jones snarled. "Is it a woman?"

"Aye. You'd know all about that right?"

Jones growled him his face. "And I suppose that you know more than me right?" He turned to two crew members behind him, handing one the blade. "Kill him."

The crew member's snarled, happily, and one held Jack down as the other brought the blade to Jack's throat. Jack sighed. Two stupid crewmen. He could get rid of them easily.

"Hey look over there, Davy Jones' heart!" Jack pointed behind their shoulders.

"We aren't falling for that," the one with the blade said.

"Well, what if he's telling the truth?" The other one said.

"He's not."

"How about you keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get away, while look just to make sure he's lying."

"Fine." The one with the blade said, while the other turned to look. He squinted and tried to find this so called, 'heart.'

"Is that it?" He asked. "I think I see it."

The one with the blade scowled and took his attention away from Jack to see what his partner was looking at. "I don't see anything."

"See that right there." He pointed.

"No, I think so. It's too round."

"Hearts are kind of round."

"No, hearts are more triangular shaped. Its not it, you scum."

He turned back to Jack, but… he was gone.

"Now you let him get away, you stupid gullible…" He didn't continue for at that moment, Jack on the railing of the ship a few feet away from them.

"Jones," Jack called, making Davy Jones turn to see him away from his crew members. "Always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain..." Just then Jack slipped and fell into the water. When he surfaced, he smiled. He knew that was too easy and that this wasn't over, but it was worth a try. He dove down into the water and the crew looked over the side of the ship trying to find him.

"Jack" Jones yelled. "You won't get away that easy."

Jack couldn't hear him, he was swimming away from the ship, headed toward a small mount of land he saw on the horizon. He dove deeper into the water, when he suddenly felt himself falling. Air came back to his lungs as he felt wood beneath him once more.

Jones towered over him. "I told you that you wouldn't get away that easy." He said. "No one escapes Davy Jones. I control the seas, as long as you're in it, you belong to me."

"Do you want us to kill him?" The crewman was still holding the blade.

"I'll do this one myself." Jones snatched the blade, swinging it towards Jack. As he was about to bring it down on him, he stopped. "I have a better idea. Cuff him in irons. Make sure he doesn't escape. We're going below."

He walked away and crew swarmed around him, holding him still. Bootstrap Bill watched from a safe distance as his old friend was carried into the brig. The ship lurched suddenly and descended into the watery depths, disappearing from the surface.


	2. Chapter One: Her Place In the World

_This chappie is dedicated to Sparrow's Swann, my first ever reviewer. _

_Also thanks to The-Pirate-Lass, Princess-Dreamer, and Love-Peace-Or else for reviewing._ _They are very much appreciated. _

_And don't you worry your little noggins off, Jack and Lizzy defiantly _need _to end up together. _

_Author's Note: Well the prologue was exciting and stuff, but sorry to say that this one is more Will and Lizzy just discussing things. Gets kind of boring so I wouldn't be offended if you didn't read it and just skipped to the next chapter. You just might not understand a few things, that's all. But I promise the next chapter will be better. I'm all for the exciting and romantic, all in the same chapter. I'll do that from now on. Also, in the scene where Elizabeth is remembering things she did with Jack, if I said things wrong, please tell me because I have no idea what they are saying, I'm only trying to remember and guess. I did find a video clip of it but I couldn't hear it any, so I was reading lips basically, and probably got it all wrong._

Chapter One- Her Place In the World

Jack. His name echoed in her mind. She sat on the deck, staring out at the sea in front of her, not thinking of anything but Jack. Barbossa had found an old friend, and 'compromised' with him for the ship. The _Sea Devil._ It was so hard for her to talk to Will. She didn't know why. She didn't know why she couldn't think of anything but Jack. She didn't want to. She wanted to forget him. She wanted to marry Will, move into a nice big house, stay there, have kids, and die sad and bored. That's what had been planned for her when she was little. Yet she couldn't help wishing she would live a more a exciting life.

'_You'll have a chance to do something… courageous.' She had told him. 'And when you do you'll discover something.' He turned to look at her. She stared into his deep brown eyes. "That you're a good man."_

'_All evidence to the contrary.' He said back._

'_No, I have faith in you.' I said to him, looking away. 'Want to know why?'_

'_Do tell me.' _

'_Curiosity. You're going to want it.' She moved closer to him. She seemed to melt into him. 'A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like._

'_I do want to know what it tastes like,' he said turning to her. He tried to take control of the situation but she wouldn't let him._

'_But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor.' He leaned in, only inches from her. She could feel his breath and waited for his lips on hers, but they never came. She opened her eyes to see him pulling away. Her heart sank and she silently wished for him to come back. 'I'm proud of you Jack.'_

_Then there was that heart wrenching kiss later. She had to do it. So she would live a normal life with Will. It was the only way. _

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just sit there and let the guilt drive her crazy. She stood up involentarily, her body aching to do something, and not just sit around.. She wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. "Will," she whispered. She turned around. He was sitting near the captain's cabin, drinking a bottle of rum. He had taken to the drink only recently.

"Will," she took his hand pulling him up, until he was standing. She tried to look in his eyes, but couldn't seem to hold his focus. 'I'm sorry,' she said, silently.

She took his arm and put it around her shoulder, and she herself put her arms around him, hugging him. He kissed her on the top of her head, and she smelled the rum in his breath. It reminded her of Jack. He tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips. This was how things should be. She is _supposed_ to end up with Will. Elizabeth forced a smile, and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her shoulder. Where was the passion with Will? He had never kissed her like Jack.

"Elizabeth," Will said. "Tell me you love me."

Elizabeth breathed in deeply, and hesitated, maybe a little too long. "Of course, I love you, Will." She said in a shaky voice.

Will looked hurt, but didn't question her. He kissed her head again, and said, "I just want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what."

Her heart sank. _Would you still love me if you knew I'd kissed Jack?_ She held onto him like if she let go, he'd blow off in the wind. Right now, he was all she had. Will nodded his head slightly, and pulled away from her, walking away. "Will," She whispered after him.

"Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs came to stand next to her. "It's starting to look stormy. Maybe ye should get yerself below deck. Would be safer down there." Elizabeth looked him in eyes and then began to walk towards the stairs, leading down into the lower half of the ship.

"Capt'n, the winds picking up," Gibbs shouted at Barbossa over the roar of the wind.

"I can tell that for myself." Barbossa yelled from behind the wheel. "This isn't your ordinary storm." He spun the wheel quickly to the left as the rain started pounding against the dock. The waves began to crash down over the rails.

Will spun around in a frantic search for Elizabeth. He had been with her only a moment ago. He ran down the stairs, with his rum still at hand. There she was. Sitting quietly on a chair in the corner. Will walked up to her, and only looked at her.

Elizabeth looked up, and saw Jack standing before her. She stood up and walked slowly over to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and threw her arms around him.

"Sorry for what, Lizzy?" He pressed her closer to him.

"Everything." He pulled away and looked in her eyes, then slowly pulled in until their lips met. She was shocked at first, but soon loosened up and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair. She kept her hands on the back of his neck. She tasted rum on him… that familiar taste.

"Jack," She breathed.

"Jack?" He pulled away. Elizabeth gasped in realization as she saw Will standing before her, heart broken, not Jack. "So it is true. You love Jack."

"No Will, I love you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." She put her hand on his shoulder, bur he shrugged it off and turned away from her.

"I saw you…kissing him." He looked at the floor. "Elizabeth, I know you love him."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "There is nobody I could love but you." He moved to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Please, Elizabeth, don't." He yanked his hand away from her. She watched as he climbed the stairs. Elizabeth waited a moment before following.

Outside, the storm was raging. Barbossa was shouting orders that Elizabeth couldn't hear. 'What's going on?" She asked Gibbs who was standing nearby.

He said something that Elizabeth didn't hear. "What?" He pointed. She turned to see the _Flying Dutchman_ looming in the distance. The lightning struck behind it giving it a creepy feel.

Elizabeth gasped. Jack was there. He was somewhere there. She had to find him. "What is the plan of action?"

"We have none." Gibbs yelled.

Elizabeth looked back at the _Flying Dutchman_, and watched as it slowly turned and began sailing against the wind towards them.


	3. Chapter Two: The Flying Dutchman

_Thank you to my reviewers, Riddle-Me-That, princess-dreamer,_ _Podie1, and FaNtAsMaS ChiCa._

_A/N: As I promised, this chapter is to be filled with excitement. Please review, tell my how I am doing. Reviews are my incentive to keep typing, so if I don't have a lot of reviews, then who's to say that I will feel like I have to continue. _

Chapter Two- The Flying Dutchman

Elizabeth watched as the ship came closer to them, eventually pulling up next to them. She scanned the deck, looking for any sign of Jack, actually looking for any sign of anyone. There didn't seem to be anybody even on board. It was abandoned. There was a fog rolling over the deck and the sails were at full mast, but no one was steering or commanding anything.

She heard a grunt behind her and felt a hand come around to her throat. Someone put a hand over her mouth, and began to pull her. Something came over her eyes, a cloth, blinding her vision. As much as she tried to scream, the hand muffled the sound. She felt herself being dragged, so she kicked and thrashed her head around, but another set of hands grabbed her ankles, holding her still, and they continued to carry her. She was shoved against a pole of what felt like wood, and felt ropes being pulled around her, keeping her from escaping. She also felt other people that she felt struggling next to her.

The blind fold came off and she squinted, adjusting to the light. Barbossa, Will, and Gibbs strapped nest to her, on the mast of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Jones," Barbossa said, sarcastically. "Dear old friend. How have you been all these years?"

"Barbossa," Jones inspected the captain. "You have sailed my seas for… years. You disappeared for a while. I thought you had died. Tell me, why are you back?"

"It's not as hard as is seems to cheat death," Barbossa scowled. "I even believe that you yourself have cheated death. You'll know all about it then. There are other ways to get out of things. Remember that I am a pirate, and like you, I have my own secrets."

Jones turned to Elizabeth. "Jack," he whispered in her ear. She shivered. "You came to get Jack." Elizabeth nodded. He took a few paces backwards and addressed all four of them. "You're too late. He's already dead." He came back to Elizabeth. "You'll never see him again." She shook uncontrollably.

"Leave her alone." Will shouted.

Davy Jones walked over to him. "Oh yes, you." Will kept his composure, as Jones stared him in the face, breathing his horrid breath on him. "Nobody gets away from Davy Jones. Now I've caught you again, and you are again my prisoner."

With a flick of his hand, the crew swarmed them. They untid them and took them below deck. They locked them behind slimy, cold bars. Elizabeth noticed it immediately. A rum bottle, empty, of course, in the corner of the cell.

"Jack," She said, picking it up. "He's been here."

"Aye," Gibb inspected the bottle. "That's a sign of Jack alright. Just like him to drink his problems away. Always keeps an extra bottle of that drink with him, Jack does."

Elizabeth looked around at the other three of them. They had already sat down, giving up. "Come on; are we just going to sit here? Jack needs our help. We need to go save him."

"It's useless." Gibbs told her. "He's gone."

"No he's not," Elizabeth breathed, not believing a word of what Jones had told them. "He's alive I know he is."

Barbossa stood up and walked towards her. He grabbed her, shaking her. "What do you expect we do, missy?" He scowled. "There's nothing we do to help him now. He's dead. We have a wasted a trip out here, and gotten ourselves in the face of danger for Jack. Jack would never do anything like that for any of us."

He let go of her, slumping back down in the corner. "Jack would risk himself to save us." She looked at Will, who wouldn't make eye contact with her. "He already has." She put a hand on his arm. "He saved us… he saved me."

Will turned and looked her in the face, fury in his eyes. "HE"S DEAD, ELIZABETH. Give up on him."

"Tia Delma wouldn't have sent us on this journey, if it was going to be useless. There's still a chance to save him. You can't honestly believe that he's dead. We have to help him. I'm going whether of not any of you come with. Who's with me?"

"Aye." Gibbs said standing up. "I'll go with ye, Miss Elizabeth."

"I'm not letting you go." Will said. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"I'm going with or without you, Will."

"Then I must follow." Will said. "I'm coming."

"As am I," Barbossa said from his corner. "There's no use leaving me here."

Back on deck, Bootstrap Bill walked up to Davy Jones. "Captain," he addressed him. Jones turned to face him, having his whole attention. "Let me watch the prisoners tonight. Let me show how faithful I can be to you. I'm going to be staying on the ship anyway. I don't want to watch what you are going to do to Jack."

"One of the prisoners is your son," Jones said. "How do I know that you won't try to help him like you did before?"

"You can trust me, Captain." Bill said.

"Very well, here are the keys. Prepare the prisoners for descent." He hobbled away from Bootstrap Bill.

"How do you suggest we get out of here?" Barbossa asked Elizabeth. "It's not exactly like someone is just going to waltz in here with the keys and spring us from this cell."

Just then, they heard footsteps down the stairs. "Father," Will said.

"William," Bill said. "We have to hurry if you are going to save Jack." He flashed them the keys. "I can't let you out just yet."

"Where is Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "Is he alright?"

"There are keeping him in an underground prison." Bill explained. "Tonight they are going to kill him. They are sentencing him to the worst possible death you could ever ask for."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. "What are they going to do to him?"

"They are going to tie him to the bottom of the sea, then summon the carnivore creatures of the deep sea to tear him limb from limb. The crew crowds around to watch. It's Davy Jones' favorite thing to watch. He only does it to the worst betraying pirates in the sea."

The ship lurched. Elizabeth felt water fill in at her feet. The ship was filling up with water. "They can't surely take us under water. We'll drown."

"You won't drown. Not all the cabin becomes filled with water. Even if you did drown, I don't think Jones would care much." Bill explained.

The cell slowly filled with water, going to Elizabeth's knees. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs again, as Jones came down, stopping halfway down to say, "Keep a close eye on the prisoners." He ascended the stairs again.

When Bill was sure he was gone, turned his attention back to the four of them. "Who's going?"

"All four of us." Gibbs said.

"No, not all of you. One or two maybe." Bill said.

"I will go," Elizabeth said. "I have to go."

"If she goes, I go," Will said, stepping forward bravely.

Bill looked at his son, pleading him to change his mind, but sighed. "Very well." He pulled out the keys and inserted them into the keyhole. They heard the click and the door slid open. "Go, hurry."

Elizabeth and Will ascended the stairs and saw a door in the side of the ship that was keeping the water out of the cabin. They both took a rather large breath and opened the door, swimming out into the open sea. Will quickly closed the door so not all the water filled the cabin and kill the other two. They swam across the deck, noting that there was no crew here. Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her down the gangplank. They went through a tunnel at the end of the gangplank, as their lungs threatened to burst. Will tugged Elizabeth's shirt and pointed upwards. She nodded and swam up as fast as she could. When she broke the surface, she gasped in air. Will came up a few moments late.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"I think this is an air bubble on the sea floor." Will told her, taking her wrist and pulling her out of the water. He motioned for her to remain silent as he heard the babble of the crew nearby. Will turned away from the sound and went down a narrow, dark, wet corridor. Elizabeth held on to Will's hand tighter, not wanting to be left alone down here. They turned a corner and another corner. Will tightened his grip on her hand as he saw a crew member before him, sleeping. The creature was guarding something… a prisoner.

She sighed in relief. There behind bars in front of her was, "Jack." She let go of Will's hand, fell to her knees, and reached through the bars to him.


	4. Chapter Three: Bloody Dog

_Thank you to all my reviewers!_

_Aww, Elizabeth found Jack. So now what's going to happen? Read to see, then review to tell me what you think about it. I'm on an updating spree before I get too busy. In the next few weeks, I might not update much, but I will do my best to try._

Chapter Three- Bloody Dog

"Lizzy," Jack whispered, "Knew you wouldn't abandon me, luv." He took hold of one of her hands reaching through the bar.

"Of course we wouldn't," Elizabeth assured him. She noted that Will was standing uncomfortably behind her. She took her hands out of the bars. "How do I get you out?" Jack nodded his head over to the crew member asleep by the cell.

"The keys. That wench over there's got the keys."

Elizabeth nodded. "Just a moment."

She turned to Will, giving him the best look she could to tell him that she was sorry. Will nodded, and Elizabeth slowly walked up to the sleeping crewman. She saw the keys that were hanging loosely in its hand. She gulped as she reached for them. The man snorted and moved slightly, making Elizabeth moved her hand back a little. She was so close to them, but was afraid that if she took them, the creature would wake up.

She heard a bark, and looked down the hall, as she saw a dog sprinting down it. She recognized it. That was the old dog from the jail in Port Royal. How that dog got here, she had no idea. She looked back the man to make sure he was still asleep, and sure enough, he was. The dog bounded down the hall, and nudged Elizabeth's hands away from the keys, taking the keys into his mouth himself, and holding them between his teeth, ran off down the other end of the hall. Elizabeth reached for him, but he was already far down the hall.

"Bloody dog," Jack snarled. He moved his hands frantically, shooing her. "Well, go after it. Get me out of here." Elizabeth nodded, hearing every word her said. She turned to take off down the hall. Will followed. They could hear the crew as she got closer to them. The dog was there. She turned the corner to see him standing next to Davy Jones, who was petting its head. She tired to call it, but it didn't respond. She got on her hands and knees, ready to crawl out and retrieve it, when Will pulled her back. He nodded over to a pool of water in the middle of the room they were standing in. Elizabeth gulped as she saw odd creatures with fangs, and limbs with strange webbed toes, and fins. They were the scariest thing Elizabeth had ever seen. She turned her attention back to the dog. She slowly crept out, grabbing a hold of its leg. The dog whined, but came back to her.

She held him down while Will pulled the keys from between his teeth. As soon as Elizabeth let go of the dog, it began to bark like mad. Jones turned to look at it. "What is it, you dumb dog?" He looked down the hall in the direction the dog was barking. "There's nothing there, you cur."

Elizabeth sprinted down the hall, and stopped at Jack's cell, fumbling idiotically with the keys. Will, becoming impatient look the keys from her, and tried key after key until, finally one unlocked it. Jack sprang out, quickly. "Couldn't of come at a better time, mate." He said to Will. "I was about to be Snapfin meat. Now show me the way out."

With Will leading the way, they made their back to the water. They each took a large breath and silently got in the water. They got back to the brig, they opened the door and carefully sneaked in, shutting it with difficulty against the water rushing in.

"Jack," Gibbs said, excitedly.

Bill unlocked the cell again, letting Barbossa and Gibbs out. "How do you suppose we get out of here?" Gibbs asked.

After a silent moment, Jack piped up, "Don't worry, mate, I've got a plan."

-----------

Elizabeth took a breath of the thin air. She struggled to hold the boat down over her head. Jack had taken a small row boat from the deck and filled it with air from the brig, before weighing it down slightly and walking on the floor of the ocean.

"Jack," Elizabeth panted. "It's getting hard to breath." With all four of them crammed underneath it, the oxygen supply was depleting fast.

"Right, well on the count of three, everyone push off the ground," Jack instructed. "One… Two…Three." Everyone pushed and the boat began to rise to the surface. They all kicked to help it reach the surface faster. When they finally reached it, they threw the boat off, and began to swim frantically towards the _Sea Devil_. It wasn't that far away from where they surfaces. The pirates left aboard the ship had followed the _Flying Dutchman_. Several ropes were thrown over the side that they each grabbed. They were pulled onto the deck.

Jack stood up immediately. "Ready the sails, heave to and make for land."

Barbossa stood next to Jack, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Jack, Jack, Jack. If you hadn't noticed, I make the orders here."

Jack scowled, but backed down. "Gents, ready the sails, head for land," Barbossa told them.

Jack stumbled to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of rum. "Elizabeth," he said, coming back to her. "I believe you and I have to have a talk."

-----------

Jones looked at the empty cell. "You let them all get away." He shouted at Bill. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. I no longer wish for you to hold your place as part of my crew." He drew a blade, and thrashed it at Bill's throat, killing him.

He turned to another crewman. "Set free the Snapfin. Command them to find those traitors and bring them back to me."

"Aye, sir."


	5. Chapter Four: She's a Pirate

_Thank you dearly from the bottom of my heart to all of those whose reviewed. It makes me feel all tingly inside! Sorry if I don't update soon, but I am really busy. I'm really sorry that this was such a short chapter, but you know how I love suspense. This seemed like a good place to stop. You know what helps to make it seem longer? I you hit the little B button in the very upper right hand corner a lot of times, to make the font bigger, and if you hit the Restore down button that's next to the X that closes this window out. It makes that bar on the side of the page over there- get smaller. Gives you the illusion its longer._

Chapter Four- She's a Pirate

Elizabeth followed Jack into the Captain's cabin. "Jack," Barbossa said. "You're forgetting something. I'm captain, remember?"

"Well that's just too bad, mate." Jack said, before shutting the door. He turned to Elizabeth. "I thought you were a pirate."

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth fought back tears.

"A pirate would have never come back for me, luv."

"Jack…I…"

"Let me ask you one thing." Jack moved closer to her, only a few inches from her face. "How did it feel?" Elizabeth recognized this feeling of herself being so close to him. "I told you, you would be curious. Elizabeth, you like it." He was whispering this in her, as she closed her eyes and listened to his voice. "You want to taste that feeling again."

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered, then backed suddenly away from him. "I mean, no. No, I'm perfectly happy the way things are."

"Then tell me something, Lizzy." He moved back to the uncomfortable distance that he was before. "Why did you come back? You couldn't abandon me to my death."

"No, I couldn't."

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist. "Jack, I'm so sorry." A tear streamed down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Jack brought up his hand and wiped away the tear. "Don't be sorry, luv. You did what every pirate would have done." He pulled her still closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Jack," She whispered. She closed her eyes and felt him bring his lips to hers. She suddenly was brought back to her senses. She pulled away from him. "Jack, what do you think you are doing?" She brought her sleeve up to wipe her mouth.

"Being a pirate." He shrugged. "That didn't stop you before. If you don't remember, you were the one that kissed me before, Lizzy. I think I deserve to punish you for that."

"Punish me by kissing me in return?"

"Fair is fair, luv, that's how it is."

"You're a pirate?" Elizabeth yelled. "Since when have you ever cared about being fair? For gods sake, Jack, I have a fiancé and I can't just go kissing you." She heard a cough outside the door, saying that some of the crew was listening, so she kept her voice down after that. "You need to stop this. I would have the perfect life if you would just let me live the rest of it with Will."

"You love Will?" Jack asked. "You honestly _love_ Will?" Elizabeth nodded. "Alright then, you love Will. But what about me? Lizzy, I thought we had something."

"Since when do you ever think?" She snapped at him.

Jack went over and sat on the bed. "Come sit down." She refused. "Alright fine. You don't hate me as much as you are trying to convince me you do." He got up from the bed and went back over to her. "In fact I don't think you hate me at all." He walked behind her, twirling her hair in his fingers. He held her head, and whispered in her ear. "Lizzy, you love me."

"Jack that's absurd." She tried to pull away from him, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back, inches from his face.

"Fair is fair." He captured her lips once again. This time she didn't pull away. In fact, she deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair, and down her back. She kept her hands on the sides of his face.

He finally pulled away, and looked her in the eyes. "Lizzy, you don't want a life with Will. You would be too bored for that. You want adventure and romance."

"Why says Will isn't romantic?"

"He's not that type, luv. But if you were a pirate, then you would stay here with me." She looked deep into his big brown eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Jack."

"I love you, Lizzy. Don't go with Will. Stay here with me. Run the ship with me." He smiled at his little fantasy.

Elizabeth's eyes turned sad. "Jack, I can't do that. I love Will."

"You don't love me in any way?" Jack asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "Liar." Jack smiled, sadistically.

"Jack, I really am, sorry."

"A real pirate wouldn't be sorry."

This time she was the one who leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But that wouldn't be the truth."

"It's not about the truth, luv."

They heard a frantic knock on the door, as Gibbs barged in. "Jack, we have a problem."

"Gibbs, I'm in the middle of something here. What kind of a problem is it?"

"A big problem."


	6. Chapter Five: Mutiny

_Thank you, reviewers. I feel so honored. I will not have a computer for a few days, so I won't update for a while._

Chapter Five- Mutiny

You wait here," Jack told Elizabeth. "I'm not done talking with you." He walked out of the cabin. Elizabeth starred after him, comprehending what they had just said. So he loved her? That's what he had said. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Why would he love her? She gulped. He was right, she loved the feeling of being a pirate, sailing the seas, looking out for only you, the excitement, the terror, the love.

She jerked her head up when she heard a yell from outside. She walked to the door, putting her ear against it, hearing more yells and commotion. Turning the knob, she gently pushed open the door. The sight before her shocked her. There were creatures. The same creatures from the underwater cave. They were carnivorous, but they were also climbing, yes climbing, up the side of the ship. Elizabeth gaped. They must have been amphibious.

"Lizzy, go back in the cabin." Jack said, coming up to her. 'Wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful figure." He smiled, smugly.

"Jack, I can be out here if I want to." She waltzed passed him, picking up her sword the pirates had discarded from her earlier when they captured her. She unsheathed it, swinging it in front of her. As the first one jumped over the railing of the ship, she felt a raindrop hit her in the back. Jack stepped in front of her, and slashed out at the snapfin.

"Sorry, luv," he told her. "I just love to have the first kill. Next one is all yours, I promise." Elizabeth bit her lips, hiding back anger. As the next one came on, Elizabeth swung her sword at it, but it reared back. She left a gaping wound on its forearm. It let out a nasty howl and swiped her sword out of her hand. She flung herself backwards, trying to get away from it, when Jack stepped in. He brought his blade sword up against it's fangs with a metal clang, slicked through the back of its mouth, pushing it backwards over the railing of the ship.

"Lizbeth, go back to the cabin." Jack told her.

"You think just because you tell me do something, I'm actually going to do it. I haven't gone back any other time I was instructed to, I'm going to do it now? Well if that's the case, then your wrong, Jack Sparrow because…"

"It's Captain." Jack said, trying to keep himself calm. "Listen, Lizzy, just stay out the way, at least. Leave the fighting for Ol' Jack here. Now, go."

He pushed her, not intending to do it as hard as he actually did. She stumbled against the door of the Captain's cabin. She stood there, unarmed and helpless just watching the crew fight off the beasts. One turned to her, and began to crawl, determined right at her. It raised its head, ready to strike her, when a sword end came protruding though the stomach as Will stood to the side of it. He glared at Elizabeth, not saying a word, then walked away.

As suddenly as it started, the creatures stopped, retreating back into the waters. She just stared into the water, not paying much attention to anything else around her until she heard someone say, "I say Jack should be captain."

Another piped up. "Aye. Jack'll keep us out of danger."

"He'd better than you, Barbossa. You are the one who lead those monsters to us"

Elizabeth turned to see the crew crowded around Jack and Barbossa. Jack, grinning at Barbossa, who was trying to maintain his composure,. "You heard the people, Barbossa. They want me."

"Why would you actually want Jack to captain you? He's delusional; he's a filthy slimy, ball of mud." Barbossa argued.

"I'm some cultures, Mud is worshiped." Jack shot back. He stood up straight and began to walk in a slow circle around Barbossa. "I'll tell you what, mate. You give up now and I won't have to abandon you on some god forsaken island, and leave you to die."

Barbossa began to advance on Jack, who then yelled. "Grab him!" The two nearest pirates grabbed both his hands, holding him back. "Tie him up." A few moments later, another pirate came with a rather thick rope. They pushed Barbossa up against the mast, and wound the rope around him.

"You have two choices mate. The first is, I can leave you tied up there, and wait for you to die. The second, you can give up your position as captain to me and be a normal helpful member of my crew. Either way I will end up as captain. You have to face it, mate. They just like me better."

To everyone's surprise, Barbossa laughed. "Alright, Jack, you have me. Go ahead, take the position as Captain." There was something odd about it. Barbossa didn't seems like the kind of person that would die protecting his position, not give it up just because he's tied up.

However, that seemed to be good enough for Jack, who took his sword and cut the ropes holding Barbossa down.

He walked away from them and yelled, "Let's sail for the shores, mates. That's the safest place now."

At the sound of his voice, the crew got to work, getting the sails back and Jack took his place at the wheel. Elizabeth had a sudden urge to have Jack's lips on hers. She wanted to be by his side. She didn't recognize this feeling. She had never felt it for Will, and she wasn't even sure what it meant, but she went over to Jack.

"Well, captain," Elizabeth placed a kiss on his cheek. "How does it feel?"

Jack fidgeted uncomfortably "To have you next to me? Wonderful."

Elizabeth smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Jack, I thought we had to finish our talk."

"I've changed my mind." He looked her in the eyes. "Lizzy, you don't love me, that's all I need to know." He tried to shrug her off his shoulder. Elizabeth looked stunned. "Gibbs, take the wheel."

Gibbs did so, and Jack walked away, leaving Elizabeth staring after him. "Jack's a hard one to understand." Gibbs tried to tell her, but Elizabeth wasn't listening to him.

"Jack, would you look at that?" Barbossa yelled across the deck as they came closer to the island. "It's your island, Jack."

"Well, that's convenient," Jack yelled back. "I was running out of rum. Maybe there's a bottle or two left that Elizabeth hasn't already burned." He walked by Elizabeth, not acknowledging her, and got a boat ready to row to shore.


	7. Chapter Six: Jack's Freedom

_Thank you reviewers._ _Sorry I didn't update as quick as I usually do. I was busy and I am afraid that may happen again. I really am trying to update as quick as possible._

_This chapter is supposed to be more of a déjà vu moment from the first movie when Jack and Elizabeth were on the island, so I hope you recognize it kind of_

Chapter Six- Jack's Freedom

Jack knocked on the hollow tree, took three steps northwest of it, and jumped up and down on the hidden trap door. Elizabeth watched as he lifted the hatch and crawled down the stairs into the cellar of the old rum runner's stash. She saw his hand pop up as he found another bottle of rum. He climbed back up the stairs. He immediately uncorked the top and began to chug the vile drink down. Intoxication overtook him almost immediately. He wobbled drunkenly around the island, and Elizabeth stay sitting underneath a tree, drawing absentmindedly in a small patch of wet sand in front of her. The sun was setting fast in the sky behind her.

So Jack loved her? She couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew how hard it must have been for him to admit to her his true feelings, then to have to endure her rejecting him. But what about Will? He loved her so much, as it was true that she loved him… but there was something about that fate that she didn't think was right.

Jack fell on the sand next to her, startling her. "Lizzy, darling." He put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He tried to pull her into him, to kiss her, but she turned her cheek to him.

"Jack, you're drunk," She said in disgust.

"Come on, luv, give Ole' Jack here a kiss."

"Jack, stop it," She told him firmly as he leaned in again to kiss her.

"Lizbeth…"

"She told you to leave her alone, Jack, respect that." Will said, coming up to them.

"Well, would you look at that." Jack said. "Lizzy, your hero has come to save you from the awful pirate."

"You weren't exactly doing anything that told me she didn't need to be rescued." Will yelled at him. "Jack, when she says no, she means no."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Will, and turned back to Elizabeth. "I'll be back to finish this later, luv." He put his hands behind himself and grabbed onto the tree to pull himself up, having trouble with his balance. The alcohol in the rum taking full effect on him.

Will took the spot Jack had had next to her. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I didn't need to be rescued, Will." Elizabeth said, ignoring him. "I wanted him to stay; I just didn't want him doing… anything, after having so much rum. I was perfectly fine and able to take care of myself-"

"It didn't look like you were fine." Will said back to her. "I was just helping my fiancé… listen, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to talk to you for another reason." He took her hand, the hand with the ring on it. He took the ring in his index finger and his thumb and gently pulled it off of her finger. "I'm not going to force you to marry me. Not if that's not what you want." He put the ring back in her hand, and closed it in a ball around the ring. "Hold on to that, as a token of my love. I will never stop loving you. I never have stopped loving you. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what happens. If you… change your mind, just remember me, and I will come to you, where ever you are." He kissed her cheek, and added. "I would die for you, Elizabeth…" He stopped as he noticed her crying, and gently put his arm around her. She allowed him to comfort her for a few minutes as she regained her composure,

"I'm sorry Will. I'm sorry…" She pulled away from him, and pulled herself to her feet. She watched from a distance as the crew was listening to Gibbs tell stories around the fire.

"And then Jack thrust his sword into the side of the Kraken, and tore the horrid beast to pieces…"

Jack came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "So it's over between you and Will then?" Elizabeth nodded. "Well, great then. It can be just you and me then. Sailing the waters in the _Black Pearl_, seeing the world…"

"Jack that can't happen and you know it can't."

"Why not, luv?"

"The _Pearl_ is gone. Jack, you were on it when it sank."

"No, that's where you are wrong. As long as I am still free, I will search for the _Pearl_, and find a way to get it back. The _Black Pearl _is my freedom. Without it, I might as well be cuffed in chains, and sent to a life behind bars." Just then, Elizabeth heard the unmistakable click of irons in the darkness behind Jack.

Beckett stepped out of the shadows, holding Jack's cuffed hands. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, I thought I might find you here." Norrington followed closely behind.

"Where is my thump thump?" Jack asked in a raspy voice.

"Forget about the heart," Beckett told Jack, as more members of the East India Trading Company came out of the trees. "We're here about a certain compass."

"You've already got the heart, what'd'ya want with my compass?"

Beckett pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jack's face. "You ask too many questions." He smashed the butt of the gun into Jack's stomach, who then doubled over in pain. "All in good time, Jack." Jack was now kneeling on the ground, and Elizabeth rushed over to him, to make sure he was okay, but Beckett grabbed her wrists. "I believe that you should be cuffed too." He snapped his fingers, and she too was cuffed in irons. "Now where is a certain William Turner?"


	8. Chapter Seven: Rethinking Things

_Thanks reviewers. Sorry it took kind of long._

Chapter Seven- Rethinking Things

"I'll make a deal with you," Jack said. "How about if you take my compass, and I get that heart you have there in return. That sounds like a good bargain, right?"

"Jack Sparrow, you just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" Beckett asked. He brought the butt of his gun back into Jack's stomach.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled. "He isn't harming you any."

They were on a small row boat, heading back to the ship. It was a nice ship, named _Green Wave_. Elizabeth could see it in the darkness of the night, getting closer with every stroke of the oars. Will had been unusually quiet for the journey, and Elizabeth had begun to worry about him. She wanted him to speak to her. She wanted him to love her the way he had before they found Jack. Nothing was ever going to be normal between them anymore.

The boat came up at the ship just as the first light of dawn shown out over the waters. They climbed aboard, and as soon as their feet hit the deck, Norrington and Beckett took Jack below deck so they could have a little talk with him.

"The compass, Jack." Beckett said. "What is its importance to you?"

"I already told you. The compass for the heart. That's the only deal I will make." Jack told them.

"No, Jack, it's the compass for your freedom." Norrington told him.

"Why don't you at least let the lady go?" Jack asked, looking Norrington straight in the eyes. "You did used to love her after all, mate."

"What is she to you?" Norrington asked, standing up and leaning over the desk that was previously separating them. Jack had obviously hit a nerve in Norrington "She will never love you."

"I wouldn't know about that." Jack said, also standing up. Though he was still cuffed, he felt safer standing, so he could make a run for it if he had to.

"Boys, boys, settle down." Beckett said, calmly, staying sitting. "This is peaceful negotiation."

Both men sat back down. "The worst thing for her would be for her to end up with you, you know that right?" Norrington spat at him.

"No I didn't know that."

"With you, she would constantly be in danger." Norrington said, only trying to make Jack angry with these statements. "You have too many lady friends, too much rum. Jack, you're a mess. That would be the worst thing for her. She would get hurt to much, both emotionally and physically."

Jack said nothing, and just continued to stare at him. "James, Jack, this isn't what we are here to discuss. Jack, now you already know that I want your compass, so just hand it over."

"Drop us off at Tortuga, and I'll give it to there, just before you set us free," Jack bargained.

"I'll drop you off at Port Royal; you give it to me there." Beckett told him.

"Fair enough," Jack agreed. "I'd shake your hand, but…" He held up his hands, motioning to the chains.

"I'll take your word for it," Beckett said, looking at his grungy, dirty hands.

"Agreed then."

-----------

Elizabeth and Will were, surprisingly, not locked behind bars. They were kind enough to give them a room, a small room, but a room none the less. It had one bed, and a small desk. Will sat in the chair as soon as they entered the room, looking away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt terrible. "Will…."

"It's okay, Elizabeth. Don't worry about me."

"How can I stop worrying about you if you keep acting like this?"

Will turned to look at her. "Do you love him?"

Elizabeth looked Will in the eyes, but said nothing.

"Well do you?" He asked again.

"Yes."

Will exhaled and looked at his knees. "Then don't worry about me." She stood up and walked over to her. She had tears on her face. He wiped them from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I'm perfectly happy being your friend."

Elizabeth sobbed and threw her arms around him. He comforted her for a few moments, but the pulled apart when they heard the door open. Jack entered, looking confused at not being in the brig.

"I'd give it three stars out of five. Nothing fancy, but comfortable." Jack said, sitting on the bed, still looking around the room.

"Jack!" Elizabeth sat next to him on the bed, moving extremely close to him. "What did they want?"

Jack stood up, at her being to close to him. He regained himself and said. "My compass, Lizzy, haven't you been paying attention?"

Elizabeth didn't think anything of Jack's attempt to stay away from her. "Yes but did you give it to them?"

"No. They are going to drop us off at Port Royal." Jack said. Elizabeth looked both confused and worried. "Don't' worry, luv. I have a plan."


End file.
